


Young Love

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Bambam finds out who Kwanjai's first love is





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> I put names on the kids so I don't get confused.  
> JB's son- Haneul  
> Jackson's son- Keung  
> Jinyoung's Daughter- Aera  
> Bambam's Daughter- Kwanjai

"Hello Kwanjai!" Jinyoung waves at Bambam's daughter, who is hiding behind her dad's long legs.

"Come on, greet your Uncle Jinyoung," Bambam pats his daughter's head.

The little girl shyly peeks and gives Jinyoung a slight bow. Having Bambam as father, she's familiar with both Thai and Korean culture. She can speak basic Thai, Korean, and English at the age of five.

"Come in. Aera is already at the playroom," Jinyoung opens the door for the two and leads them to the said room.

Bambam leans to his daughter as Jinyoung reminds Aera that they have visitors. "Baby, I thought you wanted to stay here with Uncle Jinyoung out of all your uncles? Why are you being shy?"

The girl turns red and shakes her head. Bambam, confused and worried, stands straight to meet Jinyoung, who has Aera on his arms.

"Hello, Aera-ya!" Bambam raises his hand.

"Hello, Bambam!" Aera gives him a high-five and they both dab.

Jinyoung is baffled. "What are you teaching my daughter?!"

"Hey, I'm cool with the kids just calling me by my name. I'm the cool uncle," Bambam proudly says.

"I was talking about the dab. Can you stop?" Jinyoung sneers.

"I'm sorry for my father, Uncle Jinyoung," Kwanjai emerges from behind Bambam and bows 90 degrees to Jinyoung.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, sweetheart," Jinyoung crouches to put down Aera and pat Kwanjai's bowed head. "See, Bambam? Your daughter is ashamed of you."

"Hey, my daughter is _scared_ of you. Care to explain?"

Jinyoung looks at the girl in front of him. She looks everywhere except Jinyoung. "Kwanjai, are you scared of uncle? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Kwanjai, my daddy is the best daddy. Don't be scared of him!" Aera encourages.

Kwanjai shakes her head, though she still refuses to look ahead. "I'm not scared of Uncle Jinyoung. I just... I like him."

"Then why can't you look at me if you like me? What do I have to do?" Jinyoung chuckles at the contradiction.

This time Kwanjai looks straight into his eyes. "Please marry me in the future, Uncle Jinyoung!"

There's silence after the little girl's proposal. Both Bambam and Jinyoung stare blankly at the little girl, while Aera gasps.

"I thought you have a crush on Haneul?!" Bambam exclaims, completely betrayed by his own assumption that his daughter was talking about Jaebeom's son. The little girl openly says he admires a sweet, smart boy. Bambam thought it was Haneul, since Jackson's son, Keung, is not one to be described as sweet. Turns out it's not a kid at all. "Hyung! How dare you steal my baby from me?!"

"What did I do?! It's not my fault she likes me!" Jinyoung haughtily says. Even a five year old can't resist him, huh?

"No, I won't allow this! Kwanjai, you're staying with your Uncle Yugyeom even though he can't even take care of himself. That would be much better!" Bambam carries his daughter without any more thoughts.

"Hey, how dare you choose Yugyeom over me? He'll keep making your daughter eat fried rice and drink choco milk! I'm the responsible uncle!"

But Bambam doesn't listen to Jinyoung anymore, determine to protect his kid. Poor Kwanjai's first love is immediately opposed to by her father.


End file.
